User blog:Tesla Man/Season 4 Ideas
DEADLIEST WARRIOR SEASON FOUR CHARLEMAGNE VS EL CID Charlemagne (742-814 AD): A Holy Roman Emperor that built armies on top of Christianity. Originally a king of the Franks, Charlemagne became a king,and also was known to have had posetion of the holy lance , conquering far off distant lands and spreading Christanity to areas never thought of. El Cid (1043-1099 AD): a spanish soldier that founded the city of Valencia. but was soon exciledand later destroyed the city in a conquest against Spain, later became general of the spannish army for a few short years until his death in 1099 AD. WEAPONS Charlemagne ''' Windlass Crossbow Glaive Hand and A-Half Sword '''El Cid Wallarmburst Crossbow Coreque Chavalry Saber Winner: Chalemagne Reasoning: Charlemagne was usefull on horse and off horse with his sword, El Cids sword wouldnt stand a chance off horseback, it was a tough decision to make because Charlemagne was a strong Christian, but in the end, his soldiers were more loyal to him JULIUS CAESAR VS BLEDA THE HUN Julius Caesar (100-44 BC): one of the most well known roman emperors, Caesar is famous for his leadership and generalship, expesially in the conquest of Gaul, were the romans finnaly destroy thier long lived enemies, the gauls, lead one of the largest empires in history and was eventually assasinated by his bodyguards in 44 BC Bleda the Hun (390-445 AD): the elder brother of Attila, he rode into several battles when Attila was busy, also bringing the Holy Lance , and killed several people and also attemped to kill Attila. Little is known about this fiersome warrior, but it is said he killed two times more people that Attila, before Attila ended up killing him in 445 AD WEAPONS JULIUS CAESAR Pilum Javelin Hasta Thrusting Spear Gladius BLEDA THE HUN Hunnic Composit Bow Hunnic Heavy Spear Hunnic Short-Sword Winner: Julius Caesar Reasoning: Caesar was more organised than Bleda, and once Bleda Got off the horse, he was basicly useless against roman armor and tactics RAMESSES THE GREAT VS QIN SHI HUANG Ramesses II (1303-1213 BC): One of the more famous pharohs of Egypt, Ramesses changed Egypt, Battle, and Legends forever. Ramesees established the city of Pi-Ramesses , which became the capital durring his reign. he is also famous for the great crossing of the Euphrates where he destroyed every Hittite and Nubian settlement visable from the shore of the Euphrates, also believed to have fought off 10000 Nubian Soldiers after his troops fled, and survived. Qin Shi Huang (259-210 BC): first Emporer of a unified Han Dinasty, Qin was founder of the Chineese state of Qin, he invaded large ammounts of territory, but the size of that territory was tiny compared to the Empire he later controled. he invaded the state of Zhao, Yan, Wei, and Chu, making all of China unified. he is famous for the great burning of books and many scholars. he now lays in the city size moseleum filled with individule Terricotta Warriors WEAPONS RAMESEES THE GREAT Chariot Mounted Aching Bow Egyptian Heavy Spear Khepesh Famous Battle: Battle of Kadesh QIN SHI HUANG Composite Bow Ji Tai Jin Jiang Arming Sword Famous Battle: Captue of Souchun Winner: Qin Shi Huang Reasoning: the ancient chineese had far superior weapons at the time, thier weapons were made of Steel or Iron, the Egyptians were made of bronze, need i say more? U.S. DELTA FORCE VS RUSSIAN ARMED FORCES Delta Force (1977-Present): this highly elite special operations force has been used by america on the invasion of Iraq, where america took the Iraqi goverment in three days, and in the Capture of Sadam Hussein, and Abu Musab al-Zarqawi. the selecting prosses for this regiment is brutal and includes 3.2 killometer hike, 100 meter swim fully dressed, and 64 killometer hike with 45 pound sack Red Army (1917-1992): also known as the Soviet Army, this high fighting force was known as one of the most powerful armies in the world by the 1930s, this military force fought durring the Russian Civil War and WWII. known to have Engaged and defeated 80% of the german armed forces such as the Wehrchmat and the Waffen SS WEAPONS DELTA FORCE M60 M4 Rifle Beretta M9 Pistol Famous Battle: Battle of Tora Bora RED ARMY RPK AK74 Makarov Famous Battle: Battle at Stalingrad Winner: Red Army Reasoning: theese were cold hard russian warriors, they leaned and trained how to fight (mabye not as much as the Delta Force). thier ability to move fast and take out the enemy without stirring up too much commotion gave them an edge SALADIN VS RICHARD LIONHEART Saladin (1138-1193): The first Sultan of Egypt and Syria, he founded the Ayyubid Dinasty. he fought against European Crusaders so he could take control of the Holy Land. at the height of his empire he controled all of Egypt, Syria, Mesopotamia, Yemen, Kurdistan, and Hejaz Richard Lionheart (1157-1199): Also known as Richard I of England, he lead england into Battle in the Third Crusade, taking 2,700 muslims hostage, he invaded the land of Jerusilum and Battled there, it is also said he had possession of Excalabur, in which he traded for troops when England was under attack WEAPONS SALADIN Trebuchet Heavy Chavalry Spear Kingdom of Heaven (Scimitar) Famous Battle: Battle of Hattin RICHARD THE LIONHEART Mangonel Light Chavalry Lance Excalabur* (Longsword) Famous Battle: Siege of Acre *not King Arthurs, after trading the supposibly real one, Richard had a replica made with no magic powers Winner: Richard the Lionheart Reasoning: I think it came down to Richards ability to reload his long range weapon faster and fire off more rounds, it also comes down to the fact that Richard could come in quick a give maximum damage, plus he had actual armor FICTIONAL MATCH-UP: ROBIN HOOD VS LANCELOT Robin Hood: Outlaw and Robber, founded the band of thieves called "The Merry Men", Robin was a skilled archer and swordsman whos motto was "steal from the rich and give to the poor". Often described had wearing a green hooded cloak and always carrying a readied bow. Lancelot: King Arthurs right hand man, he traveled with the group, "The Knights of The Round Table" and went on many expeditions with them, including the conquest to find the Holy Grail. A famed swordsman who died in a tragic time of events immediently following the death of Arthur and the Queen. WEAPONS ROBIN HOOD British Longbow Light Spear King of The Forrest (Broadsword) LANCELOT Crossbow Chavalry Lance Arondight (Longsword) Winner: Lancelot Reasoning: Lancelot had greater armor and greater weapondry, all though robin hood mastered him at long range, Lancelot beat him in bieng to defend himself and have weapons that werent made from supplies from the forrest, and his troops were more profesional that a band of outlaws ADOLF HITLER VS JOSEPH STALIN Adolf Hitler (1884-1945): Nazi leader and Feurer of the Third Riech, Hitler was the terror of Europe in WWII. Hitler killed milloins of Jews in the Holocaust and with his conquest, he captured most of europe before he commided scuicide for unknown reasons, though some believe that is was due to when General Patton invading germany, but no one knows if he might have commited suicide before that. Joseph Stalin (1878-1953): communist Soviet Union leader that lead troops into battle durring WWII, and fought durring the Polish-Soviet war, thr Russian Revolution, and the Russian Civil war, battle ready with all of his years of service, Stalin began to lead one of the worlds largest empires, streaching from the Ukraine to the tips of West Siberia. WEAPONS ADOLF HITLER Schmeisser Model MP-40 P-08 Pistol "Potato Masher" Stick Grenade JOSEPH STALIN PPS-42 Tokerav TT-33 F1 Hand Grenade Winhner: Adolf Hitler Reasoning: although Stalin was able to think everything out and come up with a better strategy, Hitlers brutal force and phycological warfare style beat them all hands down SPARTACUS VS ALARIC I Category:Blog posts